Elite Penguin Force
The Elite Penguin Force (abbreviated as the EPF) is a secret organization dedicated to protecting Club Penguin Rewritten and keeping its inhabitants safe and happy. It is composed primarily of highly experienced Penguins who have demonstrated exceptional abilities. The Elite Penguin Force has been present since the inception of Club Penguin Rewritten; its commander is known only as "The Director." How to Become an EPF Agent Receiving an Invite To become an agent of the EPF, you have to receive an EPF Invite from another player who is already an EPF agent. To get an invite, simply go into a very populated server, like Blizzard, and go to a populated room and ask for an invite. After receiving an invite, click "Go There!" on the invite to take the test. The Test The test takes place in the Everyday Phoning Facility. Aim The first part of the test requires you to aim and throw a snowball at a red target on the wall. The only way to fail this is to throw the snowball right next to the target without touching it. However, if you throw your snowball anywhere else in the room, nothing will happen and you will have to either throw the snowball near or at the target to continue. Speed The second part of the test involves agility. The pillar in the lower right corner will raise, revealing a green panel. Players will then have to step on it. After a few seconds, the lower left pillar will raise also, and reveal a red panel. Players are then instructed to run to the other side as fast as possible after a short countdown of three seconds. However, as there is no way to increase speed in the game, this part of test cannot be completed in faster than 4.5 seconds. The longer it takes the player to reach the red panel, the lower the score. Stealth The third part of the test involves stealth. Here, the cameras on either side of the room will turn off, giving players twenty seconds to hide. If the player were to hide behind either of the southern pillars so the front camera could not view them, they would be spotted by the camera on the back wall. This scenario results in points deducted. However, hiding behind either of the south pillars and throwing a snowball at the camera on the back wall will cause the player to be in the blind spots of both cameras, resulting in full points. Problem-Solving The final part of the test involves mental abilities. Here, the upper left pillar will raise, revealing a blue panel labelled 'cage trap'. Players are instructed to stand on it. If one stands on the blue panel, electric bars will trap the player. After this they have one minute to escape, which can be accomplished by throwing a snowball at the fusebox and disabling the trap. This route deducts points from your score, but if players did not escape from the cage in under a minute, further points would be deducted. Full points can be achieved by: #not walking on the blue panel and simply waiting, #by throwing a snowball onto the blue panel and activating the trap while the penguin is outside of it, #or hitting the power box on the lower right pillar before you walk in the blue square to disable the trap. Using any of these methods will result in full points. End After completing all four parts, the total tally score of the player would be added up. However, the score is meaningless as they do not actually affect whether or not you can become an agent. As long as the player completes the test, they will become an EPF Agent and receive access to the EPF Command Room. Departments There are five different Elite Penguin departments, each specialized in a different job. Agents who go above and beyond the call of duty are rewarded with Elite Medals: a currency that can be spent on Elite Gear for each specialization. Agent *'Lead' - The Director *'Description' - Agents are the heart and soul of the EPF. They're calm, cool, collected & focused on investigative affairs. *'Gear' - EPF Earpiece, Delta Fedora/The Alpha, Delta Shades/Alpha Shades, Delta Suit/Alpha Suit, Delta Sneaks/Alpha Pumps Tactical *'Lead' - Jet Pack Guy *'Description' - Tactical agents are all around combat experts; especially of snowball combat. They're heavily armoured, and solve problems head-on! *'Gear' - Delta Headset/Alpha Headset, H2O Pack, Range Finder, Tactical Gear, Tactical Boots Communications *'Lead' - Rookie *'Description' - Comm agents are experts in intelligence and reconnaissance. They solve problems with information and diplomacy. *'Gear' - Comm Helmet, Sat-Pack, Comm Gear, Comm Boots Tech *'Lead' - Gary the Gadget Guy *'Description' - Tech agents are computer experts. They solve problems with gadgets. They are most powerful in front of a computer. *'Gear' - Optic Headset, Tech Coat, Tech Satchel, Tech-book 3000 Stealth *'Lead' - Dot the Disguise Gal *'Description' - Stealth agents are masters of disguise. They solve problems by watching and waiting for the right time to act. They are very secretive. *'Gear' - Dark Vision Goggles, Blue Power Cell, Canister Camouflage, Sneak-ers Field-Ops Occasionally, the EPF has Field-Ops, where agents do small tasks for medals to buy EPF gear. They were removed on November 15, 2017, but returned on September 26, 2019. In-game Missions Occasionally, the EPF has missions agents can complete for in-game rewards. *Operation: Hibernation - The first mission in Club Penguin Rewritten during the Mountain Expedition. It features Herbert P. Bear which was put in hibernation in the Classified Area by EPF Agents. *Battle of Doom - The second mission in Club Penguin Rewritten. It features Herbert P. Bear, the sworn enemy of the EPF. *Operation: Blackout - The third mission in Club Penguin Rewritten. It features Herbert P. Bear trying to get the sun's power to make every penguin frozen, and so he can have his own paradise. Trivia *The majority of the EPF isn't aware of the existence of the new and rebuilt PSA. *There was going to be a new mission system, but it was cancelled due to Club Penguin Rewritten temporarily shutting down.https://twitter.com/HagridCP/status/969036086486945794 It is unknown if it will ever appear. Gallery Cancelled Mission System.jpg|Unreleased mission system. References Category:EPF